Vexant Figuli Sanguine Miles
by FireFull12
Summary: Harry Potter escaped prison and is on the run. Running to an Island where everything began to change for him. Soon enough there is someone named Harrison in Forks Washington. Harry/Jasper Slash please R
1. Escape and Islands

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Warnings: Rated T but that may change in the future, Its rated for language, violence, and vampires cause that in and of itself should be enough to give a good warning. Ooh and in the future there will be slash between Jasper and Harry.

Summary: After breaking out of prison Harry Potter is on the run and getting places fast. Soon enough he finds an island that gives him just what he needs to keep surviving, the speed and strength of a vampire.

Author Note: Hello readers, once again I am writing another story because of my short attention span. ~Sigh~ its hard to keep updates going so in warning at the beginning I am telling you that updates for this story may very well be far and few in-between. Also that I have really bad grammar and I don't want this story beta'd because I want to get better at writing. Anyway now away from all that serious stuff I can tell you about this story. I have had this idea in my head for a long time and am only now writing it out. And I do hope that you like it but even it you don't please review, even if only to tell me you funkn' hate it.

Second Note: I got some suggestions on who to make the story flow better grammar wise by a reviewer by the name, Think I'm a grammar-phobe, let as all thank the anonymous reviewer who made my day by going as far as to give these directions =D ~Hugs review and gives cake~ Thank you ever so much and I hope that you will continue to read the story. Oh and thanks to the other people who reviewed to I loved them just as much ~Runs and pounces on them before giving cupcake~

Poll on Harry/Harrison's power choices on profile please vote. A reviewer asked aout Harry's power and his magic. I'm not sure what having hs Animagus form would be good for but its a maybe and Harry will still have parseltongue because it was put into his soul by Voldemorts soul.

Chapter One: Escape and Islands

Betrayal was something that Harry James Potter was knowledgeable about. He never expected it to happen to his however, and it hurt more than he could have even imagined it would. First he tried to figure out what he had done wrong that made them go against him, After all it had to be his fault right? Then the more he thought about it the more angry he got, I helped them, I destroyed their enemy and they did this to me, why?

You see Harry had basically been a soldier ever since he was in his first year of schooling at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He hadn't known it at the time of course, he was too stupid. That has changed now and thinking back on it, the manipulation, the headmaster had not only set him up to become friends with Ronald Weasley but also made it so that he would become his tool to protect the immortality stone that was being kept at Hogwarts. In the end he even went against the man that murdered his parents to actually save the stone.

This manipulation grew throughout the years, into second year where Harry saved a young red head that had a crush on him that went by the name of Ginny Weasly. He did this by figuring out the mystery of the Slytherin heir only to find that once again it was Voldemort behind it. The dark lord was a memory that was preserved inside a dairy at the time, and the man had told his huge fifty feet long snake to kill him, only for Harry to kill it and Tom Riddle later.

Third year was by far the best year for the young soldier because he gained a godfather something that ruined some of Dumbledore's plans for him. He found out that this man Sirius Black was framed for having a part in his parents' murder only to later find out from the man himself that it was Peter Pettigrew. Harry had been all too happy that he finally had someone to get him away from his horrid relatives them reality set in, Sirius was an escaped convict he would be chased around the world by those trying to catch him. This was manipulated by Dumbledore who had known about the secret keeper change but sent Sirius to jail anyway. Know that his plans were back on track he didn't have to worry about his little pawn getting any ideas.

Harry's fourth year was one of the worst by far as everything else went. That was the year he was forced to play a part in the Triwizard Tournament that would bring Voldemort back to life. The tournament was dangerous for anyone to take part in and yet he, someone not even of age, was forced to take part. He then faced gruelling challenges and learned so much magic just to allow him to survive, he trained almost day in and day out for the chance on survival and that was what Dumbledore wanted when he made Harry join the tournament, Harry to be forced to learn more and grow stronger without him the headmaster actually having to step in, it worked. In the last challenge of the tournament however he was portkeyed off to a graveyard and a boy his own age was called a spare and killed in front of him. Soon enough he watched as Volemort came back was forced t duel with him, he barely got away with his life.

Nothing good came from fifth year either, as Sirius Black could tell you from beyond the grave. Everyone had turned against Harry believing him insane, no way Voldemort was alive they said, they soon found themselves proved wrong. Harry however was actually going just a bit crazy from having Voldemort in his head, to being rejected by the majority of people that knew him. He once again started to study the defense arts trying to get away from it all. Something pulled him back from burying himself in learning like Dumbledore planned and that was Hermoine Granger. She pulled him out of the funk he was in and got him to train a bunch of other kids in DADA and they even gave themselves the name of Dumbledores Arny. Soon enough however Voldemort learned more about the link that Harry had with him and used it to his advantage, sending him a vision of his godfather getting tortured, harry rushed to help. Dumbledore used this as a chance to get rid of the only fault he found in his plans Sirius. With Sirius dead harry lashed out but still remained loyal to Dumbledore after all he was a old man and made mistakes right?

There was no sixth or seventh year for harry potter as he was pulled into training in well everything. All of his school work was accelerated and he learned all that the school would teach him in just a few months then more so. Muggle fighting was taught, strategy was taught, hell they taught him languages. Anything and everything that may make the tool better, and Harry was still to idiot to it all believing that Dumbledore had his best interests at heart. Soon enough he was put out there to fight, to kill. That's what he did too, and it worked perfectly because as a light side figure he was what kept people going and fighting. All too much because when Harry finished the war he learned what pain meant.

Losing his godfather was heartbreaking and yet once the war was over he had once again been outed by society and the only ones to believe he hadn't gone dark were the DA, mostly Hermoine Granger, that didn't last long however because Dumbledore couldn't allow all his plans to be for not. So Hermoine was killed right in front of Harry as a sign of what would happen to those who followed him. His other supporters went underground and Harry eventually turned himself into the headmaster allowing himself to be put into prison, because he couldn't let anyone else die for him.

So harry was betrayed hurt, there was no end to his sorrow, the people he trusted turned against him and all the people who haven't were now dead. With this is mind he decided that he didn't want to stay in this place where all he did was remember it because of the Demontors he would escape and did.

He had secretly followed in his fathers and godfathers footsteps and become someone who could change into an animal, and no one knew so it would be easy for him to just break out of this hellish place. Quickly he turned into a snake and slipped through the bars, because of the snake that he was tough it was going to be easier on him than it was his godfather to get off the island prison because he was a water snake slipping into the water he tried to decide where to go, then he remembered a place that his godfather had told him off once. It was a island that held magical kind, including a Gringots back and a perfect place for the running wizard because they do not care about what the people there had done before they came there only that they didn't cause any problems once they were there.

It took a day to get there though and he was so tired when he got there that he fell asleep right on the shore of the island luckily someone was nice enough to pick him up. Looking around he moment that he woke up he took notice that someone that found him had just brought him up to safety started him a fire before he or she left, that was nice of them.

Deciding to go to the center were the bank was he ignored the looks that he was getting and quickly went to the bank that was in the middle of the town. Quickly going to one of the tellers he said, "I wish to have my identity confirmed and then transfer my old vaults to a new name before starting any other business."

The goblin came up to his waist but was Harry's height because of the chair that he was sitting in. They all had pointy ears and sharp looking teeth. This one was wearing a Muggle looking suit and had an almost full head of hair. Other than that the only thing that set him apart was his unusual looking skin that had a leathery feel to it but was pale. Well unusual for a human maybe but observing at the other goblins it seemed to be a trait of the race. He used a curt tone that could almost be taken as disrespectful however Harry knew differently. The goblins value money yes but they value time a lot more and speaking fast and clearly was the best way to show them that you respect their time. The answer tat he got back was a sneer but a polite sneer ant the answer, "Of course please come this way."

Quickly enough his identity was conferred and he got right to business, he knew exactly what his vaults held, potter's were heirs of many famous families and they had a lot of money congregated about a billion in U.S dollars. Not only that but he also got all of the money from the families he defeated named all the pureblood families that followed Volemort. So he was rich and quickly enough he had transferred all of his vaults to a new name Harrison Evens Simpson. With that his new name came to be. He quickly thanked the goblins for their quick work and went shopping, not to mention he would need a place to live, even if temporary.

This time when he got outside he took greater notice of the shops and the people around him. The streets were lively and there were kids playing around everywhere. There were broom sticks up in the air but soothing else surprised him about what the kids were playing, Muggle sports. Looking closer at the people around him he took notice that they were, well magical, seemingly using a lot of Muggle products including attire, games, and technology. The feel of the place was happy, comparable to Daigon Alley before the war with Voldemort had started. He felt sad at the thought and quickly got rid of it for the time being, now was not the time for mourning he could do that once he was settled.

First thing was first though and that was getting something vaguely good looking to wear, despite everyone being friendly he could tell that they were still giving him weird looks because of his prison garb. Looking at a close by the Muggle garments shop he grinned and thought, I always preferred Muggle accessories over robes anyway.

Walking into the shop it was apparent that they were up to date in all the Muggle fashions. The shop itself was lined with many clothing racks and in the middle were circular turning racks. First thing was first though find a good looking woman to help you find his new attire, because despite the fact most men know that shopping with a woman was the worst thing you could do, Harry actually liked shopping and never minded shopping with a woman, not to mention they always knew best what looked good.

Looking toward the register he walked up to a blond teenager who looked about a year older than himself, He could tell by the lack of frown lines on her skin. She had blue eyes that had a hue of green and a body that would make many men crazy. Her youthful face shows exactly what she thought when it came to his outfit The girl was obviously very conscience of what people should wear and by the way she was looking at this stripped clothing, she would do anything, even help him shop just to get rid of the thing in here sight.

Harrison once finished stripping up to her asked, "Hi, my name is Harrison Simpson and I was wondering would you mind helping me choose a whole new wardrobe because as you can most likely tell I need it desperately." He finished pointing to himself.

The woman snorted in disgust at the clothing but said, "Of course Hun, we can find some things that would look great on you I'm sure once you get rid of that thing that you are wearing at the moment." The woman smirked a bit at him, obviously joking around a bit and showing she meant no offense by her words.

The raven haired teen chuckled and nodded simply knowing it was true and watched as the woman got out from behind the cash register and started leading him around and making him try on different clothing to see what looked better on him. The outfits were all name brand, he noticed as he tried on different types ranging from jeans to leathers, and cotton to silk. In the end he had over twenty different matching clothing and other things that he liked that went along with the other clothing. Walking out of the store he never felt better. He thanked the woman for all her help profusely, he didn't know what he would have done without her.

Looking around for the next stop he would make he noticed that the other people that were staring at his weird clothing before we're once again staring but for an entirely different reason this time. He was wearing black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and an emerald green silk shirt. He could tell that the looks were different because in a few he saw lust, he snorted a bit.

Next thing he needed to do was to go to a potion and a book store because despite the fact he wasn't a big reader he needed all the advantage he could get before the wizards noticed that he went missing from jail and that meant he would be in need to nutrition potions to get him back to full health.

Walking into the store however something grabbed his attention a book that was on the far wall lined up with others that read ritual. However the moment he laid eyes on it he noticed that it was written in the snake language and he could read every word. It was a weird feeling, nothing like when talking in the snake language that always felt natural, when looking at the writing it was weird that he could see the scribbles turn into legible English. Somehow he knew that his book was the one that he would need ignoring the others around he walked up and grabbed the book before looking around grabbing the potions he needed and quickly paid and left. He needed a place to sleep and stay for a while well he read the book and exercised so that he could get into top shape again.

Walking outside he immediately started looking for a hotel. Noticing on he walked in. The place was simple and done mostly in white and brown, having a almost homey feel to it. The receptionist was in the middle of the room and he quickly walked up and waited for the man to give the typical how may I help you before he got down to business.

Speaking quickly he said, "Yes I would like a room for about a month and possibly longer." The receptionist who looked to be about middle aged and had a slight gray coloring in his hair said in a calm tone, "But of course I will have someone lead the way and the payment in half now and half when you leave, have a nice stay and don't hesitate to let us know if anything is wrong or if we can help you with anything."

Nodding In agreement he quickly spotted the young man that would be leading him to his room, he didn't speak on the way there as he was too caught up in his plans. He decided that he would settle down somewhere in America after he was ready to leave this place. Hopefully somewhere with little to no excitement and he could get some down time. Before he knew it the young usher had him at the door to his room, he nodded politely and gave the man a tip for his troubles.

Walking into the room he noted the warm colors and comfortable looking furniture that was there. A comfort that he had not had it a long time. The floor of his prison wasn't exactly the best place to sleep after all. Before anything else though he knew it was in his best interests to eat something, after all you aren't giving the best food in prison and he hadn't eaten in days. Going into the small fridge that was in the room he choose a ham sandwich and some milk and sat down to the best meal he had in ages.

After that was done and over with he really did want to get started on that book that he bought. Going over the the bed he took out the book and laid down, then he started reading. The subject matter was interesting of course, rituals usually were however there wasn't anything in there that would help him all that much or so he thought until he saw an interesting little thing that would do just what he needed.

_Vampirism Ritual_

_Allows the user the senses, speed, and strength of a vampire without the immortality or the need to drink blood. The main reason why this ritual isn't used and this is the only book that it is in would be because whoever uses this ritual will lose their magical power, and only some people would gain a gift in return. In and of itself it's easy to use all you need is a little bit of the vampire venom and inject it into yourself__,__once you say the following…_

_Effectus __veneni __purificare corpus meum __mihi __quod volo __facere_

_This means, Purify my body of the poison and make its effects on me what I want._

_After you have done this the effects will become gradually over the next week. Remember though that you will no longer have magic, only possibly gain a gift. My warning to you is only to use this if you are completely certain that this is what you want._

Harrison blinked down at the book for a moment before he began thinking over what he had just read. The speed to run away from the people following him. The strength to defend himself if necessary, and the sense to know when they arrived. All of it was exactly what he needed however there was that little thing about losing his magic but upon thinking about it he realized why would he want his magic anymore. All it had done was set him onto a world of heartbreak. Sighing he knew that this was what he was going to do, hopefully this wouldn't rebound on him. For tonight however he would be safe and get a good night's sleep, it had been awhile after all. He could worry about it in the morning.

End Chapter One

Author Note: Well there's the first chapter I hope you liked it, please review on your way out and let me know what you think. I didn't want to make Harry immortal yet, because I think that would be a great plot device to use later…. Anyway I can't wait to make Harrison meet Jasper ~Squils like fan girl~

Anyway until the next update

~FireFull12~


	2. Revisiting the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Warnings: Rated T but that may change in the future, Its rated for language, violence, and vampires cause that in and of itself should be enough to give a good warning. Ooh and in the future there will be slash between Jasper and Harry.

Summary: After breaking out of prison Harry Potter is on the run and getting places fast. Soon enough he finds an island that gives him just what he needs to keep surviving, the speed and strength of a vampire.

Author Note: Hello dear readers, please vote on Harrison/Harry's power on my profile poll. This chapter is mostly about Harry making his plans to go to Forks and reliving the war. Do read the bottom author note if you want to know more specifically about why this chapter is so short.

Oh and Harry will not be actually giving to forks until like two chapters so I would vote before I start the new Chapter or you will not get the chance too, this is the last chapter before Harrison does the ritual and gains his power so VOTE please =D and review, in the last chapter I talked about the things my first chapter reviews said so do take a look reviewers.

Chapter Two: Revisiting the Past

What was that, thought a groggy Harrison Evens Simpson formerly Harry Potter, ooh wait it's just a couple of bird chirping.

Sighing before getting up and looking toward the window only to notice that it was light outside almost blindingly so. That kind of light never reached the horrible island prison that he was being kept on, it was nice to see it again even if it was hurting his eyes.

Looking toward all of the clothing that he had gotten the previous day he quickly chose an outfit and walked toward the bathroom, after all it had been so long since he had a hot shower. Turning the water on and waiting for it to get warm he looked at himself in the mirror to get a feeling of the damage that the jail did to him. He looked and almost wished he didn't.

In almost all honestly it didn't look too bad, he looked like he never worked out a day in his life and like he didn't eat much, that was the normal look for a lot of the people in England wish explains why people didn't comment the day before . That was a problem though because he had previously held a finely toned body that would allow him the best of speed. Speed always gave you an advantage over your opponents after all. He would have to get back into shape knowing he would have to get that done before he did the ritual if he wanted to have the best ability for speed and strength possible for a vampire he couldn't help but notice just how much work he had set out in front of him. That almost made him happy though, it had been a long time since he had been able to do anything and he welcomed the change.

Slipping under the warm spray that was the shower he let out a breath in relief at its feeling on his skin. It had been too long he decided, since he had allowed himself the privilege of a shower. Even during the war he didn't get the chance to have them, there was no time. So he simply settled for a cleaning charm like everyone else did, it wasn't the same though.

After cleaning both his body and his hair he decided not to dwindle any longer and got out ramped himself in a towel and dried off before walking over and putting on his attire for the day. This time it was brown formal pants, and a white colored shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, on his feet though he still wore his combat boots. They would allow him to run and fight if needed, he just hope that it wasn't needed.

Deciding to go out to eat for breakfast he started to make his way to the entrance hall to the hotel before he noticed a sign that talked about the hotel serving breakfast on the ground floor. Well that certainly was convenient, thought Harrison as he walked in the direction that the poster had pointed out to him.

Taking a seat in the restaurant area he waited for someone to come take his order, it didn't take long. He simply ordered an omelet and some toast and started planning for the day as he waited for his order. It only took about twenty minutes, a testament to how fast they worked here. However that's when Harrison noticed something that put him on edge, everyone.

He hadn't noticed it much the other day, he thought momentarily that maybe with his luck Azkaban may have held a good effect. Now that he thought about it he knew that he was just hiding it from himself yesterday? Maybe he wasn't ready to deal with it? He was jumpy around people because he noted their movements and had to think for a moment if they were a treat, if they would attack. He hadn't needed to deal with that ingrained instinct in prison because there weren't exactly people going around.

The war had effects on everyone and because of his rather large part in the war he was one of the most changed. He was still alike in most ways that counted he would never hurt an innocent person if he could help it. There were other things though that did change, his recklessness for one. He used to make plans that were almost too immense to actually pull off, using the resources that the light had with reckless abandon, he had changed though. He learned after time that he needed to change and think things over more if he actually wanted his comrades to stay alive, it had been to late for Luna Lovegood though…

No, Harrison thought, If I need to think about my reactions and such I will do so later but not know I have things to do.

And with that he turned his thoughts back to his breakfast concentrating on it and what he planed trying to push the past thoughts to the back of his head, he couldn't deal with that in front of a group of people. After all who knew what kind of reaction that would have, he could completely freak out and start to destroy things.

After eating his breakfast he walked out of the hotel, needing the fresh air. Humming once again in thought he looked at a travel agency. He knew that staying here forever wasn't exactly an option and he wouldn't be staying for more than a few months before it was time to go to a knew unrecognizable for magic place.

He walked toward the building noting some of its characteristics. It was a happy looking place he guessed. The colored that were used in the place permeated that emotion, light purples and greens. The combination didn't look bad though it most likely helped to attract costumers. Walking in he looked at the walls that were covered in pamphlets on where to travel on one side and on the other side were computers that were centered to helping you find a place to live or rent on the place that you would be going.

Before even looking at the pamphlets he remembered the idea he had during his breakfast about the fact he wanted to go to America or Australia, because both counties spoke the English language. Now he went to the wall of pamphlets and started looking for remote places in America before even looking at the Austrain ones because he knew for a fact that only one had a major wizarding community that he wanted to avoid.

He saw a few that kept his attention Forks Washington, Brockton Mass, and a small town in Florida. He then decided to look at the population count, affecting his decision because if he was followed then he wanted as few people hurt as possible. That left Forks as it had a small population and on top of it familiar weather patterns.

Next on the list would be to find a place to actually live once he got there, not to mention at the age he was he needed to go to high school in the Muggle world. He had a lot to do before the trip. He turned to the computer before deciding that there had to be a better way of doing that, he had no idea how to work on of those things. He looked around for someone who worked there, finding himself unsuccessful he turned to the other person that was here at the moment and asked, "Where are the people that work here? I honestly don't want to be a bother but I don't know how to use the computer so I was hoping they could help me."

The man next to him was a median height of about six feet, he had brown doe eyes and the hair to match. He was skinny but attractive, he looked intelligent too. He replied, "Well your looking at the owner I was actually making sure that there was nothing wrong with the computers. Please sit down and forgive me for my inattentiveness, how can I help you?" a smile twitched onto the mans face.

Smiles passed between them and Harrison allowed himself to take a seat before talking to the man about his problem, "You see I am going to be moving to Forks, Washington soon, as I choose because of the pamphlets that were ever to helpful. I need to buy a home, and car. Not to mention book my flight, I do not unfortunately know the workings of a computer."

The man nodded and said reassuringly, "The same problem happens a lot when we et British people in here. Don't worry a bit I will help and walk you through it, hopefully in the process you can learn a little more about the new technology yeah?" Harry merely nodded gratefully to the slightly older man.

Turns out that the man was very good at what he was. Soon enough he had everything he needed not to mention a much better grasp on computers than he walked in with. The home that he bought was out of the way even in the little place that was Forks. It was far in the forest and that suited Harrison;s purposes just fine. He decided to forgo the car and get a motorcycle. That may have been just out of wanting to act against his uncle that hated them or it could have been to be closer to him dead godfather, not that it matters much at this point. He got one of the fasted motorcycles he possibly could, Honda CBR1100XX Blackbird. Not that it was all that dangerous for him when he would soon have vampire powers making a car crash not all that fatal to him.

His Blackbird was well black but was special because of the fact it had a white lily on the paint, to honor his mother. He couldn't wait to get to Forks now, if only to get to go on that sweet ride waiting for him. Sighing he tried to focus his thoughts again. He still had things to do like getting his muscle memory up to par so he could do his martial art again. Not to mention he only has two months before he actually had to leave.

A new workout schedule was needed, he looked toward the forest and decided that he could hang around in there so that he could think about the war too, Hermoine's advice about bottling things like that in coming back to him again.

The plan for working out was to basically do it until he couldn't anymore. This wouldn't work if he were a Muggle however that was entirely different when it came to wizards who had potions to help them along, not fair really.

Now, he thought, I can think about darker things.

He didn't really want to think about such things however he also knew the dangers that came with not thinking about it and letting the feeling build up, he could hurt someone innocent when he finally lets those emotions break through, it happened plenty of times during the war.

Betrayal was a big part of it, he still hadn't yet thought of the loss for some time, something lost because of his own actions like Luna Lovegood. Luna was one of the best, in the short two year long war, She only lasted a year though. The plan that he made was simple, even after all his training he had suffered at the hands of Dumbledore, he was still reckless nevertheless and it showed on the plan. It was simple and comparable to Muggle gorilla tactics and that was the problem. Those tactics were only used by the people who had the men to spare because it had a high death rate. Luna was simple one of the losses that day, Harry never forgave himself.

Neither did her husband Terry Boot who immediately after getting the news came to a broken Harry to tell him that it was his fault that she had died and in some way that was right, never again were such strategies used.

That just made it bloodier, however it was more of the enemies' blood, Harry was no longer the commander most of the time, he was actually on the battle field as the fighting started to heat up. That was what the majority of people wanted anyway, wanted a kid to kill Voldemort for them so a kid could end the war. What they asked of him was sickening to him now that he thought about it. He would never ask a child something like that. He was simply a broken child forced into leadership and war. Almost as though he was a young boy during the civil war era where they were accepted into the army at almost any age.

Hermione, Harry remembered, was always there for me.

The woman was the best woman fighter in the entirety of the order. She was right there by his side at all times during the war, even on the bloodiest battlefields. Harry always wondered where she got her strength from, the strength that she lent to him so often because he had run out and wanted to give up. Ron was never there for either of them even before the betrayal.

So many friends lost so much to his faults, standing up for him. Right there in the forest he forgot the training that the Dursleys had beaten into him at a young age and for the first time in years cried all the built up feelings out.

All the war, the blood, the fighting all came out at once. When crying Harry didn't even notice the effect his magic was having on the environment around him and honestly he could care less. If he did care thought he would notice that that the wind was blowing violently and was forcing the leaves off the tree's. It was almost as if a mini tornado had come through. Soon though that storm of emotions began to calm down.

Laying on the forest floor Harry thought what he should do next, the immediate thought however was sleep because yes he needed it. Walking back to the hotel was a trip having to practically brag himself there and into bed. Once in bed though it felt so comfortable, He walked to honestly sleep for the first time in so long.

For the first time in years Harrison Simpson had a continuous night of sleep, not a single nightmare breaking through.

End Chapter :

It wasn't all that long really I apologize but it's mostly because I didn't feel that I gave you enough time to vote so I didn't put all I wanted into this chapter. I had planed for the chapter to go to at the very least 5,000 words however I wanted you to have the chance to vote again and split the planed chapter into two. Anyway I hope you liked it and be sure to drop a review on your way out.

~FireFull12~


	3. Ritual and Training

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or anything else that may be mentioned in this chapter that is copyrighted._

_Warnings: Rated T but that may change in the future, Its rated for language, violence, and vampires cause that in and of itself should be enough to give a good warning. Ooh and in the future there will be __slash__ between Jasper and Harry._

_Summary: After breaking out of __prison Harry Potter__ is on the run and getting places fast. Soon enough he finds an island that gives him just what he needs to keep surviving, the speed and strength of a vampire._

_Author Note: Hey guys sorry its been so long since I made an update but I just couldn't find the time until now. Actually I couldn't find the time to update any of my stories. That will hopefully be changing now that I have a lot more time on my hands. The first thing on the agenda is how my poll into Harrison's power turned out. It is a tie between the Roy Mustag fire power and Molecular Minipulation. That means that I get to pick as far as I am concerned. I have __choosen__ Molecular Minipulation with will most likely fit the best into my story anyway._

_Review answers:_

_crimsonmoon08: I can't wait to tell you guys more of the betrayal because I think it will be fun to write but I have a question do you think that I should write about it at flashbacks or to write interlude chapters that will tell about the war in a present tense? Anyway thanks for reviewing._

_latdh1: thanks for reviewing and I totally agree there are not enough Jasper/Harry __fic's__ out there_

_Elfin69: Thanks for the review. I felt that butting the emotional outburst in there was a good way to make the story more realistic even id fictional if that made any sense. About his education that will be further explained in this chapter because you reminded me so I will be clarifying._

_Ghost: thanks for the review and I am sorry that I can't make your idea work because I think it will make Harry far more powerful than the story needs and there will be fights so I can't simply make Harry godlike compared to the others because that would make no good fights. For example Harry stands at a distance and shaped wind to cut the vampire in half and set it on fire without even moving._

_Shadows Curse: Thanks for the review. It reminded me that I need to expand on such things in this chapter a lot like Elfin56's did I think that it will help the story so thank you._

_Loubega__: Thanks I can't wait to write more._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Thanks for the review it means a lot. I was trying my hardest to write something at least a bit original even with the overused at times themes of betrayal._

_Author Note continued: Well that's done but it took a lot of room so I hope I can write a nice long chapter to make up for the long beginning there. Please review with your opinion it will make me write the next chapter faster promise :D_

Chapter Three: Ritual and Training

It had been about a month since he got to the magic island where he started to turn his life around. With the use of potions he soon found himself in peak fighting condition once again meaning that soon enough he would be doing the ritual. The plan for moving wasn't coming into play for a couple more months so that he could train to control the new strength and speed that he would be getting not to mention the possible ability that he may gain.

Naturally the body with tight muscles built for speed was back and fighting came with grace once again. However there were some things besides the training and ritual that he needed to do before he went on his way to America. These things being brushing up on his education on Muggle subjects such as maths and technology.

When he was in training with Dumbledore he had learned high school level Algebra, English, Science, and History in hopes that it would help him to make better more informed decisions during the war. Decisions that could save lives. It did help but just in case he forgot something he wanted to go over what he had learned. Not to mention that even though he knew more about the computer if he didn't know more about the other technology that may have come out well he was locked away.

Even before he was locked away he only learned about Muggle objects when he was in the Nonmagical world living with his relatives whom hated magic. He would have liked to learn even more about the curious advancements that were in the normal world when he got back to school the next term but Muggle trinkets never worked anywhere in the British community for magic. This was because wards that made the Nonmagics ignore them also had another effect, making the technology not work. This was done because the pure bloods had feared the Muggles and this was a way to prevent anything that they thought was dangerous and dirty into their perfect society.

Not to mention the many laws that made it not possible to make the Nonmagic things work in the wizarding world. That was where the Ministry of Magic came in with the Abuse of Muggle Artifacts came into play. That was where Mr. Weasley worked and what he did was simple, whenever they got a call about someone having a Muggle object that worked they were to destroy it. Thinking about it for some reason always brought his thoughts toward a book by a great author Ray Bradbury the book titled "Fahrenheit 451." This book was famous in the Muggle world because of the topic of censorship and to be honest that was what the wizarding world was doing when it came to Nonmagic's was comparable to the censorship toward books in Ray's fictional world that may have been not so fictional.

His thoughts were getting off track though. He needed to concentrate if he was to get this ritual right. After all if he was going to learn everything that he needed to learn well he was training his strength ten he may as well do the ritual well. After all a mistake in this could cost him his life. So he reread the ritual one more time just to be sure he knew what he was getting into.

_Vampirism__ Ritual_

_Allows the user the senses, speed, and strength of a vampire without the immortality or the need to drink blood. The main reason why this ritual isn't used and this is the only book that it is in would be because whoever uses this ritual will lose their magical power, and only some people would gain a gift in return. In and of itself it's easy to use all you need is a little bit of the vampire venom and inject it into yourself__,__once you say the following…_

_Effectus__veneni__purificare__ corpus meum mihi quod volo facere_

_This means, Purify my body of the poison and make its effects on me what I want._

_After you have done this the effects will become gradually over the next week. Remember though that you will no longer have magic, only possibly gain a gift. My warning to you is only to use this if you are completely certain that this is what you want._

Thinking about the waring he came to the same conclusion as last time being that he had nothing more to lose when it came to magic because with his friends gone why should he even bother with it. None to liking of where his thoughts were going at the moment when he needed a clear head. The other day he had bought the vampire venom and a needle that was spelled against corrosion that the venom would cause. All and all what came next was injecting it into his blood and the words. That was what was the most difficult part.

A vampire turning was painful, on par with the torture curse that he had cast on him many a time so he knew that it would be difficult is not impossible to talk during the burning feeling that the transformation would present. The best way to do it was fast well the venom was only in the place that he had injected it and that left only a small window of opportunity. Grabbing the vial of venom and sticking the needle into it, sucking up the deadly toxin.

Bringing the poison right over his left hand he poised to push the needle into himself all the while looking at the book one more time to make sure that he remembered the line he would be saying. Taking a deep calming breath he plunged the needle into himself before pushing on the top to slide the venom into his veins.

Pain unimaginable came into his hand but he held steady after all he could think of the pain all he wanted once he said the words that must be said, "_Effectus __veneni__purificare__ corpus meum mihi quod volo facere." _ His magic came to his command and swirled around him for what would most likely be the last time. A string of the magic around him went into the same small wound on his hand mixing in with the venom taking over his body. Though it made it no less painful he could at least relax some now that he knew that the ritual had worked. Now however the pain spread through his arm and was moving toward his torso.

He knew that once it hit his organs was when the real pain would start. Harrison was not looking forward to it. The pain was a burning sensation that made it feel as if his body was on fire. It was all he could do not to scream for mercy that he knew was not coming because of the warding that he had put around his hotel room. Then he screamed.

The burning of the venom hit his organs. His lungs first making it seem like he couldn't breath. Then his heart with only made the burning worse as his heart now pumped the burning blood all over his body to the rest of his organs. It headed down into his legs and he cried for mercy, for Hermoine to save his because he hurt. No one came and the burning went into his brain and all he felt was pain. There was no concept of time when this happened until after what felt like forever he was finally granted heavenly unconsciousness.

Waking up after the ritual Harrison was shocked immediately to find the differences that he would have to get used to. His vision that had once been horrible if not for magical fixing was fine, better than fine in fact. He could see a fly from fifteen yards away ( about 45 feet, assuming that's good for better them human eyes) his hearing was also up as he could hear the people from his whole floor. Trying to get up though he was faster than the eye could see and he knew it so as he moved he tried as hard as possible to slow down to a human pace but it was hard.

Even though he had only been a half vampire as he wound now call it for about five minutes he was already used to vampire speed that must have come instinctual. Moving at a human speed was like if a normal human were to move in an extremely slow motion. It's felt so weird that he was always going to be moving in slow motion from now on in front of humans. Naturally he wasn't used to his new strength either so when he went to pick up a pen next to him using his human speed he didn't expect that he would crush it even when he was being careful having expected the change in strength.

Knowing he had a lot of work to do relearning his body he tried to work out just how long he had been under and just what time it was. Looking at the calendar on the fridge he noted the date and looking at the clock he knew that it was nine in the morning. So it had been three days and it was nine in the morning with gave him the whole day to get most of his strength under control before he went to meet that nice man that had helped him learn more about computers. Harrison got the feeling that he would be a good person to go to for help with that.

Also the next day he would have to buy more books so that he could brush up on his knowledge. For now though he would work on walking and picking things up well he tried to pick up a single conversation to listen to with would train his ability to hear. He worked into the night not stoping because he didn't need sleep anymore. That was something he hadn't been expecting but it wasn't abad thing really the only thing that he really was thinking about not having when he did the ritual was the whole drinking blood thing. Because of the words make the effects what I want Harrison wouldn't have any side effects that he thought of as bad.

The next morning he had most of his strength under control. Not that it was good control because he would continue to work the control until he did human speed unconsciously that way it was less likely that he would get outed when he went into the human world. Walking at a normal speed to the dresser that held his clothing he picked out some leather pants and a sky blue button up. With great caution he put them on careful not to rip anything. Next was the combat boots that had become a normal with him as he never really choose to wear any other shoes as the ones he was wearing were perfect for any situation.

Before he left he looked into the mirror and was not surprised that he didn't look too different. His base looks were the same but there were some small things like the color of his eyes was greener and his lips more rosy. Those small things though made him a supernatural beauty. Stepping carefully around the street he noted his lack of sparkling with a smile.

Going to the purple and green building was not the easiest thing he ever did but when he walked in he was greeted with a smile. The other mans doe brown eyes lit up as he asked, "What can I help you with today Harrison?"

Smiling back at the man he walked over and said, "Actually I would like a favor. It's not a big thing really I just want some lessons in Muggle technology so that when I move to Forks I know some of this and will not embarrass myself. So would you?" Harrison scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he admitted what he wanted.

The brunette however just smiled and nodded his head in agreement to what was said after all it was a good idea. However they couldn't just do that in his office or he would lose customers due to his unprofessional attitude so he said, " How about we go out for lunch in a few minutes when my lunch break begins." Harrison nodded in agreement before going to sit and wait in one of the comfortable seats.

Before he went to sit however he asked the man, "I am sorry but I don't know your name still, what would it be if you don't mind?"

Laughing the other man stated, "Its Jaden Axis sorry I didn't tell you before it just slipped my mind I apologize." The raven haired boy just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it." Before going into the waiting room.

Soon enough they were on there way to lunch at a pub with a bar. Once there Harrison noted that he wasn't hungry and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't need to eat nearly as much as he had before he did the ritual. Sitting across from his new teacher he listens to the man talk about all the new things that had been coming out. He had at least a small idea of what was going on in the Muggle world by the end of lunch and was happy with the outcome. Jaden was a good teacher too he reminded Harrison of Hermoine at times.

In the end he never would have thought he would have admitted that to the man before he left as they made plans for the next lesson. Harrison immediately decided that even if he was going to be moving he would at least keep in contact with this man who was so nice to him well he had been on the island. Deciding that they would meet every Tuesday until he left for lunch at this place they went there separate ways. Jaden back to work well Harrison was going to the library after all he had a lot of things to be going over before he left for his new home.

Once there he grabbed books on all the high school subjects and left as the woman at the counter gave him a weird look for those books but made no comment as she checked the books out. Soon enough he was on his way home again for another long night of learning and training.

The plan was to spend half his time doing both and a couple of hours for rest so he didn't get overly mentally exhausted. For speed training he started doing some fighting movements that you used for muscle memory all at different speeds that way he could get used to fighting at that different speed to in case he needed to fight a human for whatever reason. For strength they had taken to puzzled and video games as well as simply picking things up. When studying he just randomly choose a subject for the day and stuck to it.

This went on for months just like he had planned but something happened during the first month that added to just what he needed to practice, his ability as a half vampire.

When it happened he was almost as shocked as Jaden who was with him at the time. They had been having lunch while Harrison learned all he could about the Muggles when something dropped off the table that was breakable, a glass cup. Knowing that he could either let it break or he could use his speed to stop it. Not wanting to break the control he had on his speed right then he simply through his hands hands out at a human speed. The object froze in the air though just like the time around it had frozen too. Looking around at the others to see if they noticed anything he saw that they had been frozen too because of his strange power.

Not wanting to be seen using this strange yet powerful ability he picked up the glass and placed it on the table again before he sat just like he had been before time had frozen and waited for everything to unfreeze. He knew one thing for sure though, in that moment he found his vampire gift all that he needed to do next was learn how to use it to its full capability.

With that added to his list of what to do in his final month he was hard at work learning all he could. The gift he found he had wasn't freezing time like he originally thought but changing the speed with molecules were moving causing a freezing, slowing, speeding and blowing up effect. He practiced it a lot however he knew that he still didn't have it down to its full capabilities meaning that even when he was at Forks he would have to practice that.

Over the months though everything else was perfect in terms of control and knowledge. He recovered anything they would have him be learning this year and his speed has been at a constant just over a human speed that wasn't noticeable but was perfect just in case he got into a fight. Now however it was time to go after all it was only an hour until his flight left and he needed to talk to Jaden before he left. The man had the day off on Sundays so he simply went toward his house and rung the bell.

Despite Jaden knowing that Harrison wasn't staying he was going to be incredibly sad to see his best friend go. He knew it was for the best though because he knew the past his friend had and understood why this needed to happen. Knowing his friend he was expecting that Harrison was going to come to his house soon to say goodbye. So when the doorbell rang he simply called out, "Come in Harrison."

A raven haired man with emerald eyes walked into the room wearing dress pants, a white shirt, and a vest. On his feet were the usual boots that never changed as they were his favorite. Jaden was the sadness in his friend's eyes that he almost never saw and knew that his own reflected that same sadness.

Not wanting to make his friend say anything because he knew that it was harder on the younger man then it was on him he took control of the conversation. "Every day we are going to talk on the phone you got me? And you're going to visit sometimes too, who knows maybe it will be my visiting you but you know that this is not goodbye right. This is simply talk to you later ok?"

Harrison looked at his friend and nodded because it was true it wasn't a goodbye. It wasn't as though one of them was going to war or a battle and would never see each other again. Besides they could both take care of themselves and would be talking every day so it was no big deal, yet Harrison was scared. Jaden knowing this gave a reassuring smile before sending the other man off to his plane.

While going through town he took the last look of this place that he had grown so fond of the past months. The children were outside playing, dressed warmer though as it had changed seasons to fall. The families were getting ready for Halloween, the biggest holiday around here. Everything was lively and he knew that he would come to miss it. However moving was needed so that the people that were after the raven wouldn't find him.

Soon enough he was on the plane and looking out the window at the lading town that he could still see unlike the others on the plane with normal eyesight. Finally it faded from view and he gave a sigh, Forks here I come, he thought.

End chapter:

_Author Note: Well what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Please let me know by giving a review. Also let me know __weather__ you think I should do interlude chapters about the war and betrayal or if I should do it in flashbacks but make it less important to the story? Also if you see any grammar mistakes please point them out and I will fix them. Please review ~Begging look~_

_~FireFull12~_


End file.
